Winter
"My mom is ill and she's in a coma, I have to go visit her but Griselda won't let me leave and I just really have to see her!" Background Back then, a long time ago, lived a king and a queen who both ruled Iceland, a world full of snow and ice, and people lived happily there. But one day, after the king's and queen's baby princess was born, dark forces of evil witches came and invaded Iceland to capture the baby. The princess was born with a powerful gift that could take over all worlds, it was so powerful, that was what the evil witches were after. The queen had no choice but to seal the magic power in a crystal necklace and hide it deep within the Forbidden Chamber of Iceland so that the witches could not find it. The fairies and people of Iceland fought the witches but were defeated not after long, so the king combined his powers with the queen to form a powerful spell from the magic from the crystal necklace which left the witches in defeat and leave Iceland but with a threat that they will come back with more power to capture the baby and use the power to rule all worlds and realms. When it was finally time for the princess to leave home and go to Alfea for the very first time, the queen and king gave the crystal necklace to the princess and told her to keep hold of the necklace and use the power within it only if necessary. Character Personality Winter is a somewhat shy fairy in season one and two, Throughout the the end of season two, Winter gets more out of her shell and becomes braver and outspoken than the other Winx girls. She gets in a bad mood when people acts selfish, know-it-all, and mean. She tries her best to be supportive and helpful, and to encourage her friends to be brave. She harshly dislikes the lack of smartness that people have inside of them. She tries very hard to help her friends throughout battles. Her talent she was born with is ice skating and drawing. She isn't much of a princess from her own realm, she is more of a tomboy than a girly princess. She is quite clever and smart, especially while battles. She is tough and strong at times, mostly when people bothers or annoys her. During the beginning of season three, she stopped being afraid of saying what's on her mind and what's annoying her the most at the moment, she can be frightening with her 'cold glare', but even though she isn't a girly princess, she cares about fashion, but that's her little secret. She sometimes struggles to spill out secrets, but she is often very honest and isn't a fond of lying. Appearance Winter has light ice blue hair and cold blue eyes. She has light skin and is the height of Musa. Winter's clothes are always containing things related to snow and ice, her shirts are mostly have printed things on her shirts, and she usually wears belts which are made with pure ice. Seasons Season 1 Winter's first appearance was when Bloom and Stella first got in the dorms and met up with Flora, Tecna and Musa. Winter was with Twilight when she had a small conversation about what she did over the summer, but Winter, was too shy to give out details about her summer. When the girls went out and Bloom was ambushed by the Trix, she joined in to fight with Stella, Flora, Musa but said that she couldn't fight anymore because she felt too weak. When they came back and got caught by Griselda and Faragonda, she wasn't very surprised that Bloom claimed that she was Varanda from Callisto. When Bloom was telling the girls about their group name, Winter suggested, The Snow Fairies as in The Snowmans. But went along with Winx Club. Season 2 TBA Relationships Family Winter is the daughter of a queen and king from Iceland. Nothing else is known about Winter's family yet. Friends Twilight is Winter's best friend and roommate, they have been together since last year at Alfea. She also became best friends with Musa, Aisha, Roxy and Daphne. Pixie Crystal is Winter's bonded pixie, who thinks like Winter and is like a twin to Winter. The two understand each other and they find their friendship very special. Selkie Melia is Winter's bonded selkie, who is the gatekeeper of Iceland's ocean portal. Winter and Melia has a very strong friendship. Pet Polo is Winter's bonded pet, who is a polar bear. She also has a pet penguin named Frosty, who she bought back from Iceland with her to Alfea. Enemies Icy, Darcy and Stormy are Winter's biggest enemies, along with the defeated creatures and monster-beings they have summoned. She is also enemies with the witches of Cloudtower and Headmistress Griffin. She was also seen arguing sometimes with Riven in Season 1 but throughout Season 2 the two got along and stopped arguing but Winter still seems a little annoyed when Riven acts all-know-it all but keeps quiet and smirks sarcastically. Romance Prince Michael is currently Winter's boyfriend. Winter had a past with her ex-boyfriend, Leo. And she had an arranged marriage with Prince Eric, but the marriage did not happen. Outfits Civilian Winter wears matching ice blue shirt and skirt, on the skirt is a thin grey thread with three small ice blue crystals hung on it, she wears long dark blue socks with toe holes. Her boots are navy blue wedges, with peep toes and has white sparkly glitter on the shoes. Also she has a crystal necklace. Curiousities Birthday: '''December 24th '''Astrological Sign: Capricorn Favorite Color: '''Ice Blue '''Hobby: Dancing and Drawing, either one of them! Ideal Boyfriend: TBA Best friend: Twilight Favorite Movies: '''Mystery '''I love: TBA Favorite Music: Hip-Hop Favorite Magic: Ice Skating Quotes *''"Musa's right. But in my world, we don't go walking for a date, we go ice skating or snow boarding."'' *''"Stella, it's not like you have to change your look as if you're transfering to Cloudtower, and even though you would be transfering here at Alfea, you would most probably complain about changing your looks into how you are now."'' *''"In my world, we usually have hot chocolate and cookies. Have you ever heard of those kind of food, Bloom?"'' *''"I hope he's not in a snowcone coma or something!"'' *''"What happen to your witchy outfits, these outfits looks like you were having fun in the beach."'' *''"Me and Stella? Snow and sun can never get along nicely."'' *''"Crushing much, Musa?"'' *''"Could you just admit it, Flora? You like Helia! FLORA LIKES HELIA, FLORA LIKES HELIA, THERE'S LOVE IN THE AIR PEOPLE!"'' Notes *Her theme song would be Let It Go by Demi Lovato. Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:MonsterGirl2002's Original Characters Category:Featured Articles